


Only the Most Worthy

by Magi_Silverwolf



Series: Different House, Different Home [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Sorting, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Gen, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: Gryffindor for the brave; Ravenclaw for the wise; Slytherin for the clever; Hufflepuff for the hardworking.Where do the queasy go?





	Only the Most Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
>  **Warnings:** This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please exercise understanding of personal boundaries before and during reading.

-= LP =-  
Only the Most Worthy  
-= LP =-

‘ _I’m not brave_ ,’ Harry thought a catch in his throat. It was really his only hope. He already knew that he was not smart, hard-working, or cunning. He had known that for years, even if it was one of the hardest lessons he ever had to learn. His family had been quite clear about that. Fear twisted his stomach, cementing that realization. If only there was a House for the people who felt queasy, then he wouldn’t have to go back. Maybe he could convince Dumbledore to let him stay like Hagrid had been?

That fear chased itself around Harry’s mind right up to the moment the deputy headmistress called out his name. The whispers followed him up to the stool. The nauseated feeling only grew as he began to suspect that everyone already knew that he didn’t really fit. He knew better than to think that tears would solve anything but he had to close his eyes to hold them back. It made him miss the Hat slipping over his head.

“ _Interesting,”_ said a voice in Harry’s head, accompanied by a feeling like ruffling through a stack of papers. The voice hummed. “ _Very interesting. You have many fine qualities. Every founder would have been pleased to have you in their House. What do you want to be most?”  
_

_‘Here,’_ Harry replied. He swallowed around the sweets and roast beef sandwich which were threatening to make a reappearance. ‘ _Please, I just want to be here. I know that I’m not enough for any particular House, but let me stay. Please don’t send me back.’  
_

_“There’s only one place for someone as worthy as you. Better be:_ **HUFFLEPUFF**!”

There was silence through the Great Hall. McGonagall lifted the Hat slowly, as if expecting it to suddenly change its mind. The room stayed silent. Harry took extra care when he stood, uncertain that his knees wouldn’t give out under him. The whispering was starting again in patches, but the table that he was headed towards remained silent.

But the students there were beginning to smile at him and a few towards the end were even adding beckoning gestures.

They _wanted_ him.

They wanted _him_.

By the time Harry was seated at the Hufflepuff table, he was determined to be less of a burden on this family than he was to his muggle one. He wasn’t smart, but he would study like mad. He wasn’t cunning, but he could figure out how to help everyone that he could. He wasn’t hard-working, but he wouldn’t let that stop him from doing everything they asked of him. He knew that he had no hope of ever being worthy of being included, because he couldn’t really be good enough and someday they would realize that. At that moment, as Harry looked around at his House, he only wanted one thing.

Harry wanted to be _worthy_.

If only the voice of the Hat was louder than those of his so-loving family. Maybe he would have heard the declaration that he was already worthy.

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
-= LP =-


End file.
